


You Called?

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, improvised gag, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: Bandit catches Jäger saying his name in the shower. Maybe he should investigate.
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	You Called?

The best thing after a long day of training was a nice warm shower, at least in Bandit’s opinion. It was a way to wash away all the dirtiness, but also it was incredibly relaxing; the feeling of hot water flowing over you was delightful. While Bandit could be more patient and head over to his own room in the GSG9 quarters, to him it didn’t matter; all showers here are good showers.

The day was typical simulator stuff, but just because it wasn’t the real thing didn’t mean it was any less dirty. The defenders had won both games today, much to Bandit’s delight. He was especially sour after the previous week, where he’d lost so many times it made him want to scream in frustration.

Bandit found his way to one of the public shower rooms outside the shooting range. He passed by and glanced through the window, catching a glimpse of one or two still practicing, although he wasn’t sure who. He entered the bathroom and frowned at the sound of water already running from one of the showers. It wasn’t too unusual, just odd as most operators would just use the shower provided in their rooms. Perhaps they were like Bandit though and didn’t really care. After all, everything was always kept clean and tidy, even more so than each operator’s individual showers.

Entering one of the private shower rooms and closing the curtain behind him, Bandit wondered who else would be here, but his thoughts faded as he undressed and turned on the water, smiling as he reached out and felt the water temperature slowly warm and heat up. Once nice and hot, Bandit entered the shower and relaxed as he felt the water warm him up. It was perfect, if only he had remembered to bring with him his own body wash and not have to use the generic bottle plastered to the wall beside the hair product. It wasn’t that he was averse to the smell, he just preferred his own brand.

He began with shampoo, running the liquid gel through his hair and scrubbing, inhaling a nice smell that he had missed all day. He thought about the day then, thinking over his strategic work and smiling to himself proudly. He chuckled to himself, remembering the brief encounter with Thermite afterwards and the American’s snappiness at him, obviously upset with him. Bandit just found it amusing, especially as the week before the American had found a wall he hadn’t electrified and teased the shit out of him.

Bandit continued in the shower, wishing his phone hadn’t died so he could play some music. After cleaning himself up, he hummed and tilted his head back, letting his mind wander as he felt the water. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he heard what sounded like a gasp from the other shower. Perhaps the dumbass had dropped something, Bandit thought, running his hands through his hair again. Then, another sound. Bandit paused and put his hands down, trying to listen in on who was making the sounds.

Then, barely audible over the sound of the running water: a soft moan. Bandit smirked; someone was probably jerking off. They weren’t particularly good at being quiet though, but Bandit knew they were trying because he was in here. This gave Bandit an idea. He quickly turned off the shower and dried himself off, noting the water still running in the other shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and hid his clothes in the corner of the bathroom, hoping that no one would see them. He waited a moment before opening the door to the bathroom and shutting it comically loudly, giving off the impression that he had left and whoever was in the shower was alone. Bandit quietly returned to the showers and sat down on one of the benches, seeing if the individual would now be louder.

Sure enough, Bandit’s ears were greeted with the delightful sound of gasps and moans. Now it was time to figure out who those moans were coming from. While they were a little high pitch and soft, they didn’t sound like one of the women. They weren’t low and brash, so probably not one of the older men either. However, this didn’t seem to narrow things down at all. Bandit thought about peeking in to see the clothing, although he didn’t want to accidentally see something, that would be a little too far for him.

So, Bandit settled with listening to the pretty sounds that got louder and louder, presumably as the person reached their orgasm. Bandit could feel himself getting slightly turned on by the sounds, knowing that it was a dangerous game of roulette as to who the person was. Someone like Rook or Kapkan? An absolute win. Thatcher or Kaid? A loss, at least to Bandit. Although, the mystery person sounded more on the youthful side, a distinct lack of gravel in their voice.

  
Bandit smiled and palmed his erection as he heard the other person gasping as they reached their climax. He wanted to jerk himself off so bad, but he knew he’d have to save that for when he was alone.

“Dom!” Bandit froze and almost jumped off the bench. Did he hear that right? “Ah, Dom!” Again! Bandit frowned, was the person thinking of him? Curiously, Bandit stood up, careful to not make a sound, and slowly walked over to the occupied shower. He could hear the panting and gasping more clearly now, and there was no doubt in his mind as to who the person was. “Dom, please! Ah-.” Yes, it was Jäger that was crying his name for some reason while masturbating in the shower.

This was hot, Bandit thought to himself. He exhaled as he felt himself getting hard at the thought of the pilot thinking of him and jerking off. It was exciting; all he wanted to do was jump in with the other man and claim him. However, he couldn’t just walk in on Jäger, could he?

Bandit was taken out of his thought when he heard Jäger cry out his name one more time and let out a high pitch moan as he presumably came. God, did he sound so slutty, Bandit thought to himself. Suddenly barging in on the pilot didn’t seem like a half-bad idea, especially since he was moaning his name over and over.

Fuck it, Bandit thought. He had no idea how long Jäger had been in the shower, but he knew he wasn’t going to stay in there all day. Bandit dropped his towel and opened the shower curtain, exposing the other German. Bandit smirked, “You called?”

Ignoring Jäger’s scream of terror, Bandit’s jaw dropped as he studied the man before him. His pale skin was flushed, and his eyes were full of lust. Bandit caught a glimpse of the pink dildo stuck in Jäger’s ass, which the pilot quickly hid by squeezing his thighs together. He looked at Bandit wide-eyed, still panting and now incredibly embarrassed.

“You were here the whole time?!” Jäger cried out weakly, still trying to catch his breath. Bandit nodded and couldn’t help smiling, “I didn’t know you thought about me when you touched yourself. I’m honored.” Bandit could see the confliction in the pilot’s face. On one hand, he had just been barged into after masturbating. On the other, here stood the man of his dreams.

Jäger stood and avoided looking at Bandit, still flustered and conflicted. “Can I come in?” Bandit asked innocently. Jäger didn’t respond for a moment. “I- alright,” Jäger said awkwardly.

With both Bandit and Jäger in the shower, there was not much space. Bandit stood behind the pilot who shifted his weight away from the other man. “Do you want me to touch you?” Bandit asked. Jäger exhaled lovingly at the thought but quickly covered his mouth. Jäger nodded quickly in response. “Aw, you are so cute, you know?” Jäger covered his face with both hands and Bandit chuckled.

Bandit let his hands roam over Jäger’s chest first, cupping his pecs and squeezing. He imagined Jäger was a little sensitive after just orgasming, which turned him on even more. Jäger moaned in surprise and relaxed into Bandit’s touch. “Dom this is-“ Jäger trailed off as his pleasure noises took over. Bandit moved down to Jäger’s sides and pulled him closer, giving him a light kiss on his shoulder. Bandit was surprised to find the pilot’s dick already half-hard, but then again, all his fantasies were suddenly becoming real.

Bandit reached behind and held onto the base of the dildo still inside of Jäger. The pilot held it protectively, still cautious about Bandit. “Shh, it’s okay, I got you don’t worry,” Bandit said softly, brushing his hand against Jäger’s and taking the object into his hands. Jäger let go and left Bandit holding the dildo. He cried out in pleasure as Bandit pushed the toy inside of him, leaning back into Bandit’s embrace. Bandit smiled and kissed the pilot on the neck as he let his other hand squeeze Jäger’s chest protectively.

“Is this everything you’ve wanted?” Bandit purred. “Yes, yes,” Jäger said breathlessly, rolling his hips every time Bandit would push the dildo inside him. Bandit began to speed up, resulting in Jäger moaning louder and louder, as he had done before. This was so hot, he thought to himself. He wished he knew about Jäger’s little secret crush sooner; he would have loved to pleasure him and make him feel loved.

Bandit began to speed up a little when he noticed the pilot was fully erect again. He gently kissed Jäger’s neck as he sped up, fucking him with the dildo. 

They continued for a bit, the sounds of soft moans and water running echoing through the bathroom.

Bandit groaned as he felt his own erection; seeing the pilot in such a vulnerable state was pushing him over the edge. His Jäger was so slutty, crying out his name and fucking himself with a dildo for him. It was gorgeous.

Jäger cried out, “Dom, I’m close!” His moans were somehow getting louder, and Bandit began to stress that someone outside the bathroom would be able to hear him. Bandit quickly grabbed a small washcloth hanging off the shower rack and used it to cover Jäger’s mouth. The pilot frowned and tried to talk back, but with the washcloth he couldn’t speak. “Moan into this you whore, do you want others in here with us?” Jäger was about to try and respond when Bandit pushed the dildo the deepest, causing Jäger to moan softly into the towel. Bandit sighed in relief. “Maybe later I could gag you properly.” Jäger nodded and bucked his hips excitedly.

Bandit quickly sped up, sending Jäger over the edge and holding the washcloth close to his mouth as the pilot cried out loudly and came. His body trembled from the shock, leaning back against Bandit, and letting the warm water flow over him. Bandit carefully removed the toy and placed it aside, along with the washcloth. He hugged Jäger close, peppering his neck with kisses and light hickies.

“How was that?” Bandit asked. Jäger nodded, “It was perfect, Dom.” “Want to finish me off as the cherry on top?” Jäger turned around excitedly, “Y-you want me to suck your dick?” Bandit smirked and nodded. He reached up and angled the shower head to the side and stood in the corner, “It’s all yours, love.”

Jäger exhaled lovingly and knelt on the shower floor, eye-level with Bandit’s erection. Jäger took the dick into his hands and stared at it wide-eyed. He began to tentatively kiss the sides and lick the underside of the shaft, causing Bandit to moan quietly. “You taste soapy,” Jäger said joking. Bandit chuckled and responded with rubbing his hand through Jäger’s hair, “You’re funny.”

Jäger opened his mouth wide and slowly eased Bandit’s dick into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside as he began to suck him off. Bandit groaned in pleasure as his hand gripped onto Jäger’s hair, careful not to push him down onto his cock. “Fuck, Marius, that’s so good.”

He was so unbelievably close, he just wanted to fill Jäger’s mouth up with his cum. That sounded so hot, Bandit thought to himself. He wanted to see his cute little pilot swallow his seed like an experienced slut, and part of him believed that Jäger could do it.

“Good boy, Marius, you’re doing so good,” Bandit managed to say between breaths, slowly starting to thrust into Jäger’s mouth. Jäger continued, inviting more and more of Bandit’s cock into his mouth. “You’re so fucking good at this,” Bandit groaned.

Bandit moaned deeply and thrust into Jäger’s mouth, emptying his seed into the pilot. Jäger gagged and tried his best to swallow all the cum, but a little bit spilled out of his lips and trickled down his chin. Bandit looked down and smirked at the sight of Jäger’s sweet face with cum leaking from his mouth. “You’re so hot like this,” Bandit said breathlessly. He reached behind him and turned off the shower.

The two stepped out of the cramped shower and dried off. Bandit fetched his clothes from the hiding spot and got dressed, followed by Jäger. The two left the bathroom and walked to the GSG9 quarters together.

“So, are you into cuddling or were you just looking for a fuck buddy?” Bandit asked half-jokingly. Jäger shook his head, “I would actually love that a lot, Dom.” Bandit raised an eyebrow. Were they together now? Fuck buddies that were sometimes hug buddies? Bandit didn’t know. What he did know is that whatever this was, he defiantly wanted it to last.


End file.
